


ride

by oshxdsc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxdsc/pseuds/oshxdsc
Summary: no extreme rides can make baekhyun's heart beat faster the way chanyeol does.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	ride

This day sucks! It shouldn't be, but this day really sucks for Byun Baekhyun.

“Why can't we just ride that goddamn thing already? Look, we're holding up the line!” Baekhyun whined.

“I'm sorry sir but rules are rules. You need to have 6 people in your group to be able to try the ride.” The man who operates the ride tells them blankly.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He is irritated as fuck. They are at XO Amusement Park today to celebrate Minseok and Jongdae's anniversary. His pride was already hurt with him being the third wheel for the couple [but the tickets are free, who is he to refuse?]. And now this?

The trio wanted to try the most extreme ride and the pride of XO Amusement Park, the XOFlyer, but the operator told them that the group who wants to try the ride must have exactly 6 members.

“You can just wait for three more persons in the line to join you.” The operator suggested

“It's okay Baek, we can still look for three more people to join us.” Minseok assured Baekhyun and also Jongdae, Minseok's boyfriend.

“As if it was that easy, we've been in the line for 40 minutes already! And everyone that’s coming here are all in groups of 6!” Jongdae whined

“Ah, it's so sad and frustrating, I patiently waited for this moment. I was too excited to ride XOFlyer but I think I'll end up not riding it.” Pout was evident on Baekhyun’s statement. “By the looks of it, it would be difficult for us to find three more persons for our group.” 

The trio's excitement has died down the moment the operator told them they can't do the ride. How are they gonna find exactly three persons to go ride XOFlyer with them?

They can't help but watch in envy as they see people who rode the XOFlyer got out of the ride with so much happiness.

“The fuck did you just said?” an irritated velvety voice said

“I'm sorry sir but rules are rules. You need to have 6 people in your group to be able to try the ride.” Baekhyun whipped his head to the operator after hearing that familiar line [which made him fuming mad earlier].

He counted the men who had had the same annoyed look as them on their faces. Baekhyun smiled victoriously. And here he thought it was difficult to find three more persons for their group, he was all ready to give up his dream of riding the XOFLyer.

“Come on Baek, let's just ride anothe--- Hey Baekhyun where are you going!?” Jongdae called out but Baekhyun purposely ignored and ran to where the three men are.

When Baekhyun reached the three [tall] men, he gently poked one of them.

“Excuse me sir” Baekhyun starts. “I heard you need three more persons in your group to ride XOFlyer.”

The three men had confused look on their faces that tells “who the fuck is this guy?”. But Baekhyun still continued.

“Uhm, you see, my friends and I also need three more persons to ride XOFlyer. Is it okay for your group to join my group?” Baekhyun smile sheepishly. 

The three men were just gaping at him. Baekhyun was praying to the gods that the strangers will accept his offer. He knows that he looked like an idiot and desperate to ride the XOFlyer but who cares, the trip to XO Amusement Park is not complete without visitors trying to ride XOFlyer. 

The three men looked at each other as if asking permission from one another.

“Well yeah… where are your friends anyway?” the tallest of them all asked

He's cute, Baekhyun thought. Maybe Baekhyun stared at the man longer than a stranger should have. A little long because had noticed the fiery red hair the tall man possesses. Maybe almost a minute because he had noticed the plump lips the tall man has. Or maybe more than five minutes because he had noticed the mole on the tall man's nose. Oh! And his ears were cute! Baekhyun suddenly wanted to tug at it--

“Hey, i said where are your friends?” The tall cute man asked, again, snapping his fingers in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was suddenly snapped back to reality. He blinked twice to calm himself down. He smiled at the three tall men,

“Ah right! Come with me then.”

ㅡ

That was the best ride Baekhyun has ever done in his life. The twist and turns made him scream his lungs out. Indeed, no one should ever miss out XOFlyer.

“Uhm, excuse me, you can let go of my hand now.” a deep voice beside him said

Baekhyun let go of the man's hand as if he just held a hot metal. “Oh shoot. I'm sorry! I didn't know I held your hand. Maybe because I was so scared. Did I hurt you in any way? Did I squeezed your hand too hard? Oh my God, that was so embarrassing.” He babbled and he knew his face was as red as the cute man's hair. 

He didn’t know when or how he held the cute man's hand. Maybe when the ride turned upside down? Maybe when the ride took a sharp turn? Maybe when the ride fell down from a steep slope? He didn't know.

“It's okay.” The cute man said smiling at him.

Baekhyun wants to say something again but was interrupted when the operator came and untangled them from the safety seatbelts. He wanted to sincerely apologize but the cute man was already with his friends conversing.

“Ya Baekhyun, I heard you scream like a baby there. Your voice was so loud!” he heard Minseok teased him but his attention was still on the cute man he held hands with.

Noticing Baekhyun's attention wasn't on them, Jongdae teased Baekhyun more.

“Hey Byun Baekhyun, did you just left your soul up there?” Jongdae teased

But Baekhyun's still not answering the couple. His attention was still on the cute man.

“Earth to Baekhyun!” Jongdae slapped him hard in the shoulder

“What the fuck Jongdae!” Baekhyun whipped his head towards his friends

“There you are I thought we lost you already!” Minseok smiled sheepishly. “Why are you so silent anyway? You are such a baby! Did the ride scared you that bad?”

Baekhyun scrunched his face at his friends' teasing. The couple laughed out loud at that.

Jongdae held both Baekhyun's and Minseok’s hand. “C'mon! We should not let this overly expensive amusement park ticket go to waste. Let's do ride more!” 

Baekhyun sighed. He just wished to see the cute man again.

一

The next ride Baekhyun, Minseok and Jongdae all agreed they're gonna do is the XOSplash.

They all had their mouths wide open when they see how steep one of the slope of the ride is.

"Wow! I bet this is gonna be fun!" Jongdae shouted. "Oh, I remember, I haven't brought an extra shirt, I hope I won't get wet that much."

XOSplash is a ride where a log - where people are gonna sit - is flowing on the stream of water, just like a river. The log will ascend, suspend for a while, then run down the slope, roll on its wheels, and rapidly accelerates until it reached the run out area at the base of the drop creating a huge splash.

What makes the ride amazing is it goes through 2 courses, the first one where the slope is not that steep and is just as high a normal tree, and another one where the slope is almost at 90 degrees and is nearly as high as half of the XOFlyer.

"So who's gonna sit in the front?" Minseok asked.

"The one who's gonna seat in the front will get wet the most." Baekhyun said. "How about we do rock, paper, scissors?"

After 5 rounds of playing rock, paper, scissors, Minseok lost and is now sitting in front of the log.

They were given raincoats provided by the management, to lessen the water that's going to splash on them.

Baekhyun can feel he's going deaf as he hears Jongdae shout from his back, as they rise up the first slope. Jongdae and his loud mouth, really!

After passing through the first slope calmly, Baekhyun thought it's not that scary. The three of them didn't even scream as they were going down past the first slope. But as they go up the second slope, he suddenly changed his mind.

The ride is so scary, he can hear Minseok scream too. Baekhyun wants to scream too but he can't. It is like another XOFlyer moment again.

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt the log suspend on the top of the second slope.

"The view is so beautiful up here but fuck, I think I'm gonna throw up after this ride." He heard Jongdae said.

Seconds after, the log was now speeding down the second slope. Baekhyun felt his stomach churn from the ride. He also fet like his soul left his body. He also felt some water splash on his face, which was a sign that the ride was over.

He thanked God the ride was over. He doesn't wanna do this ride ever again he swears!

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! That was fun but I'm never gonna do that again!" He hears Minseok whined as they were transported to the exit. "It feels scarier when you in the front, I hate you guys for putting me here!"

"But you lost the game so it ain't our fault, honey." Baekhyun sassily replied.

"Baekhyun, please return my raincoats to the staff, I think I'm gonna throw up." Jongdae said as he hurriedly got off the ride, and maybe, go to the nearest comfort room.

"Kindly return mine too, I'm just gonna go follow Jongdae to check on him. Call me when you're done so you'll know where we are." Minseok said and left Baekhyun behind.

"This two, really! Always leaving me behind!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, are you done with the raincoats?" someone said from his behind.

"Yes, I was gonna return this…" Baekhyun turned around and was shocked at what he saw. "..to the staff."

It was the cute guy from earlier!

"Ah, we're the next in line so, maybe can we have those?" the cute guy asked politely.

"Oh, yes yes!" Baekhyun pushed the raincoats to the cute guy's hands hurriedly. "Uhm.. sorry.. uh I'll get going now.. hehe.."

Baekhyun ran off the exit as quickly as his heartbeat felt. He held his hands to his chest.

"I only met him once, twice as of now, but why the fuck is my heart reacting this way?" Baekhyun asked himself while he was calming himself down.

When he felt like everything was back to normal, he decided to call Minseok to know where his friends are.

"He's just cute. Stop thinking about him now." Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

一

“The overly expensive amusement park ticket was worth it!” Jongdae screamed. “And we're not even done with half of the rides!”

Baekhyun agreed. After hours of running around and trying out rides, they are still left with a lot of rides to try. Jongdae is not joking when he said they're not done with half of the rides. The amusement park was so big, a whole day ain't enough for them to enjoy it to the fullest.

The three of them stopped and stared at one particular ride.

If riding XOFlyer is a must, riding XODrop is the must-est!

“Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Minseok asked the two while staring at XODrop

“If you're thinking of riding XODrop, then yes we're thinking the same thing.” Baekhyun replied.

“C'mon stop staring, the time is ticking!” Jongdae said as he pulled Baekhyun and Minseok to the ride's entrance

XODrop is a ride which basically separates your soul from your body. It is a free-fall ride which lifts you up until you reach the top of the tower, suspends you for a bit for you to see and enjoy the view, and without warning, drops you off from the high, letting gravity do the work.

One cycle of the ride has just finished and he saw a teenager throwing up after getting off of the ride. He grimaced at it, Baekhyun's just so thankful he won't throw up a lot like that for he did not eat so much for breakfast.

“Wait sir, we think the ride is full. Let us check first.” the ride operator said

“What's up with us always getting stopped from riding extreme rides at this park?” Jongdae said as he rolled his eyes

“Oh it looks like you three can fit. C'mon!” the operator said as he opened the gates. “But you won't ride with each other, one of you will be separated 'cause that's the only seats left.”

And of course Baekhyun was left behind, the couple ran to where they saw the two empty seats not minding Baekhyun.

“Sir, here.” one of the operators called his attention

Baekhyun just shrugged and went to where the operator was pointing at. He was shocked when he saw cute man.

“Oh hey it's you again.” The cute man said.

“Ah yes, hehe.” He awkwardly replied.

After the operator checked the seatbelts and was sure all of it were safe he signalled to the operator to start the ride.

As the ride is going up, Baekhyun noticed that the cute man was not with his two tall friends

“Where are your friends?” He asked as the ride goes up.

“Oh I don't know, probably sucking each other off at the restroom.” The cute man said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly.

“I'm just kidding, they're both scaredy cats, they don't wanna ride XODrop so I decided to just do it myself.” The cute man replied.

Once they reach the top of the tower, Baekhyun looked at the view. It is starting to get dark and the city lights were amazing, if he wasn't just suspended in the air without knowing when he'll drop, he may have enjoyed the view. Baekhyun takes note of riding the XO Ferris Wheel later to peacefully enjoy the view.

The people around the ride were screaming their lungs out. Baekhyun thinks he's heard Jongdae screamed too. He wants to scream so loud but he can't, he's too scared.

He was startled when the cute man suddenly reached for his hand.

“W-what?” 

"Just hold onto me again so you won't feel scared." The red haired man said.

Baekhyun's heart is beating so fast. He doesn't know if it is because of the thrill from the ride or because the cute guy is holding his hand.

He closed his eyes, anticipating the sudden drop but three minutes has passed, and they are still suspended in the air.

"Fuck fuck fuck, when is this thing gonna go down. Oh fuck." He whispered to himself.

He feels the cute guy grip his hand tighter. He opens his eyes and looked at the guy holding his hand.

"It's okay, just close your eyes if you're scared. Hold onto me tigh-----aaaaaaaaah."

Cute man's words were cut off when they were suddenly dropped from the high.

Baekhyun can feel his soul leaving his body. He closed his eyes shut and gripped the cute man's hands tightly, as if his life depended on it.

He can't scream, he just feels breathless. Once the ride stopped, Baekhyun gasps for air and catches his breath.

He can hear cute man laughing from beside him.

"That was so fun!" He heard the cute guy say "Too bad Jongin and Sehun were scaredy cats"

He suddenly let go of the guy's hand once Baekhyun saw the operator nearing him.

The operator unlocked the belts and they were free. Baekhyun's breath is still not stable as well as his legs. He feels dizzy too.

As Baekhyun saw the people leaving the ride, he stood up quickly to find Jongdae and Minseok but he almost lost his balance. If it wasn't for the cute guy he might have stumbled face first on the ground.

"Careful!" The cute guy said "Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?"

Baekhyun nodded and quickly balanced himself, he subtly removed the cute guy's hands on his waist.

"Yes, I'm okay, just shocked from the ride." Baekhyun said "Thanks for letting me hold your hand and for not letting me stumble. I need to go find my friends."

He didn't wait for the cute guy to say something as he ran quickly towards the exit to find Jongdae and Minseok. Unfortunately, he can't find the lovebirds.

Baekhyun sighed, did they really ditched him to be alone with each other?

He was about to call his friends but he already saw them falling in line for another ride. He was not surprised, he was disappointed. They really ditched me!

Baekhyun wants to be angry, but no, he knew from the start he was just a third wheel for Minseok and Jongdae. He just sighed. Now, he only has himself to ride and enjoy the rest of the best rides from the park.

He looked for a seat to calm his breathing and to "hopefully" remove the dizziness he feels. And also to think of what he should ride next.

After some minutes, he stood up and felt his stomach rumble. He had forgotten that he still haven't had eaten his lunch since they were so engrossed with wanting to ride all of the extreme rides of XO Amusement Park.

Baekhyun roamed his eyes and sees a burger stall.

"Maybe this will do." he thought.

He doesn't want to eat a heavy meal since he still want to ride more extreme rides so he went to order one burger only.

After buying, he decided to go fall in line to where the XO Ferris Wheel was while eating the burger. 

As he was opening his burger, he didn't notice a man going his way.

"Oh god, my burger!" Baekhyun shouted as he looks at his burger lying down the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" the other man apologized.

The other man's voice was familiar but he didn't mind it. His burger was on the floor and he's starving now.

Before Baekhyun could pick up his burger the other man had stopped him from doing it.

"Wait!" the man shouted. "I'm gonna buy you a new one, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun looked up to the man and before he could say a sassy remark he was shocked to see it was the cute guy again!

"Oh hey.. it's you again… uh I thought you're gonna find your friends?" cute guy asked.

"Oh, they left me alone. But it's okay, it's their anniversary today so I'll let them enjoy this day for themselves." Baekhyun explained.

Cute guy nodded as if he understands Baekhyun's situation too well.

"I can relate, I am also a third wheel for today." cute guy says.

There was an awkwards silence in between them. Not knowing what to say next. 

"Uhm, I better go now, I wanna ride XO Ferris Wheel and I think the line is so long there." Baekhyun excuses

Before Baekhyun could run cute guy held his wrist to stop him.

"Uhh wait, we could go together? Hehe, you know I am now alone after my friends ditched me, and you're alone too, hehe… And the burger… Yes! The burger …. Uh I'll buy you a new burger… and I'm kinda hungry too so I'll buy myself a burger too… hehe..." Cute guy rambled awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

Baekhyun thought for a while. It's not bad to make new friends you just met on the amusement park right? He just hopes this guy isn't a bad person. His thoughts were cut off when the cute guy suddenly spoke again.

"...But it's okay if you don't like to go with me hehe. I know it looks weird that I'm asking you this haha. Nevermind, okay, after buying you a burger I'm gonna leave you alone."

Before the cute guy can turn his back, Baekhyun stopped him by holding onto the cute guy's elbows.

"It's okay, uhm, it's weird yes, but I don't mind having a company while my friends are enjoying this day by themselves. Might as well enjoy this day by myself too." Baekhyun smiled at the cute guy.

"Hehe, right. Uhm... so let's go? I heard they'll be having a fireworks show by 9:00 P.M. If we get lucky we can watch it while on XO Ferris Wheel." the cute guy told Baekhyun enthusiastically.

"Really?" Baekhyun said as he looks on his watch. "We should get going and go fall in line now if we want to see the fireworks while on the Ferris Wheel. It's already 8:30 P.M."

"Okay let's get your burger first.. Uh, what's your name? I am Chanyeol by the way." The cute guy asked as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"I am Baekhyun." He replied as he responds to the handshake.

Baekhyun thinks this day doesn't suck at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. im sorry im bad at this haha. also i am not good with english, srry ;_;


End file.
